<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Make Friends by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141851">How To Make Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>Some angsty Logan doesn't have a lot of free time. He has to work and go to college everyday, except for monday. The group decides to go out at monday with him but backs out in the last second, there's not a lot of good places to go in a monday so they decided to go another day without him. Dee got uninvited because he didn't have much money and no one wanted to pay anything for him and no one likes or wants Remus there. They would just spend the day alone anyways so why not alone together.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Make Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>Some angsty Logan doesn't have a lot of free time. He has to work and go to college everyday, except for monday. The group decides to go out at monday with him but backs out in the last second, there's not a lot of good places to go in a monday so they decided to go another day without him. Dee got uninvited because he didn't have much money and no one wanted to pay anything for him and no one likes or wants Remus there. They would just spend the day alone anyways so why not alone together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan's heart sinks in his chest like a stone to the bottom of a deep well when he gets the text. It's not that it's unexpected, necessarily, or even particularly nasty, it's just that- he'd been really looking forwards to finally getting to hang out with everyone again and cutting loose a little, even if the offerings had been as sparse as they were.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs when he sees the thread pinging off, discussing their usual Friday night instead and forgetting that he has to tutor most of the day Saturday and couldn't join in. So much for that plan then.</p><p> </p><p>In between the excited chatter he can see the odd ping from Des, mentioning how expensive this was, or how at least the other day had a deal on for cocktails… It doesn't get a lot of attention and when he starts to complain a little more insistently they just brush him off by saying they'll also find another time he can join too, then, if he can't come Friday.</p><p> </p><p>Logan's phone is up by his ear and ringing before he really thinks about it. It's one part the right thing to do; one part pangs of empathy and lots of parts petty revenge against their well-meaning but ultimately too different friends.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Why are you calling? Who calls anymore, who are you?" Des says instead of a greeting.</p><p> </p><p>Logan is somewhat taken aback, but clears his throat. "I wanted to find out if you were still available tonight to, ah, hang out at my place?" He replies hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>There's a snort on the other end, and Des's voice is warm with amusement. "You know I can hear the quotation marks when you try and talk like a normal person, right Lo-bot? Why are you asking, anyway? It's not like I can afford the takeout or booze, or whatever."</p><p> </p><p>"I still have my old Wii console hooked up. And oven pizzas. Perhaps that might interest you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I mean, sure it interests me. But what about everyone else?"</p><p> </p><p>They both stop in shocked silence when Logan answers that with a purely reactive, "Screw everyone else!"</p><p> </p><p>And then Des full on cackles over the phone. It goes on for a while and Logan isn't entirely sure whether or not it's a good thing, but apparently it's enough to summon Des's housemate as well, because Remus's voice is muffled in the background all of a sudden. "Sorry, hang on," Des mumbles, leaning away from the phone to answer his friend, and then he comes close again. "Hey, I'm sorry but Remus heard me talking. He uh, wants to offer to pay for fresh pizza if you beat him at whatever game you have?"</p><p> </p><p>It's said in that usual apologetic, guilty tone that people often get around Remus. From the background the guy himself pipes up quickly. "Don't worry if it's a no, though! I had a long night of self-love planned, so…"</p><p> </p><p>The pause hangs, before Logan remembers he actually has to reply. And really, why not? He's barely had a chance to get to know Remus with all of the activities that he hasn't joined in with, and Des clearly likes him enough to share a rental with him. "Yeah, it's a deal," he says, and just like that the night is back on.</p><p> </p><p>It later turns out that Remus is absolutely terrible at video games in general, and he looks just a little too delighted when he orders their pizza and adds in dessert, as his treat, he says.</p><p> </p><p>When they're five weeks into the same weekly meetup, having added a near daily correspondence and regular on-campus coffee breaks together, they agree they're basically friends, and sign for a rental together for the next year.</p><p> </p><p>And they haven't been back out on a Friday yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>